


Wow, Ari

by queerkids (isaacfignewton)



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacfignewton/pseuds/queerkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante Quintana could not stop thinking about kissing Ari Mendoza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow, Ari

**Author's Note:**

> this is only kind of a missing scene? it's mostly dante's perspective and him thinking about ari during the day after they kiss and ari pushes him away. enjoy uwu

Dante Quintana could not stop thinking about kissing Ari Mendoza.

For a while that was fine, because him and his imagination were really good at imagining it. Imagining Ari’s breath, where their hands would go, how he would taste. Dante couldn’t help it. He would be reading poetry when all of the sudden it would all seem to be about Ari, and he would get to thinking about kissing again.

He’d push the book aside and make sure him parents were occupied and stick his hand down his pants.

Dante had to be the only 16-year-old boy who got off thinking about kissing.

Anyways, it was all fine. He was there, imagining the kissing and getting off on it. Wow.

Then they actually kissed.

And he knew it didn’t work for Ari, because he’d said so. And maybe Dante didn’t always believe Ari, but he couldn’t let himself hope on this one. Fuck, it hurt though— when Ari pulled away.

See, the problem was he didn’t stop thinking about kissing Ari. In fact, he was thinking about it more now. He had _experience_ now.

Wow.

So what if he just forgot how Ari had pushed him away, and he focused just on them kissing?

Wow.

See, Ari’d made these noises when he’d kissed back. It was different than the people Dante kissed in Chicago. They were good at kissing— experienced. Ari made this breathless noise when his lips started moving, like he didn’t quite know what he was doing.

Dante felt bad, but that was the noise that kept coming back into his head. The little noise Ari Mendoza made when got kissed. Wow, it was driving him crazy. Even throwing his shoes out the window hadn’t made his stop thinking about it— though that had made a satisfying sound too.

And the other thing. Right before Ari pushed him away, Dante had touched his lips with his tongue. He’d only done that a few times before— kissed someone with his tongue. He wanted to know how Ari tasted.

At the parties, everyone tasted like “mood-altering substances.” He probably did too, now that he thought about it.

But Ari just tasted like Ari. Like, he tasted good. Like, swimming and throwing his shoes around good— like happy.

Right before Ari pushed him away, Dante’s tongue flicked out and Ari’s matched it and Ari tasted like happy. He’d made the noise when their tongues touched too.

Wow, that noise. Dante got to thinking about other times Ari would make that noise. Did he make it when he masturbated? That was a terrible thought, because then Dante was thinking about Ari masturbating. Not that he hadn’t done that before. But Ari was a little mad at him right now— he’d said so.

But then Dante couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was like the kissing, stuck in his head. And his imagination was still very good.

He imagined how Ari’s face looked when he touched himself. If it was happy or concentrated or relaxed. Maybe he got that little crease between his eyebrows that he got when they were talking sometimes. Like he was trying to get the world to tell him all of it secrets.

Dante wasn’t sure why Ari would make that face to his dick, but it came into his head anyways.

Wow, but Ari’s fingers would look amazing around his own cock, wouldn’t they? Dante felt like his face was burning just imagining it, but it was stuck in his head again. Ari’d make that little sound while his hand was down his pants. Dante’s hand was heading in the same direction. His parents were out.

Ari with his hand moving up and down his cock, thumb rubbing the underside and bucking into it when he rubbed right below the head. If Dante was there, maybe Ari’d let him pull his pants down, put his mouth on him.

At the parties, Dante’d heard people asking around to find their friends and getting the response, “They’re having sex upstairs.” Apparently it was a common occurrence, no matter where the particular party was. He’d stumbled in on accident looking for the bathroom one time, and found a girl on her knees, lips around a boy’s cock. The boy looked like putty above her, collapsed against the wall.

Would Ari look like that? Dante didn’t know if he would be as good as the girl, but maybe all blowjobs were equal. He liked imagining that Ari would like it anyways if it came from him. He probably should avoid using teeth. Then for sure Ari would like it.

Wow, was it normal to think about giving blowjobs this often? Probably not. He hadn’t seen Ari in at least a day since the kiss. He was sad about it, really.

But he was also really, really turned on by the memory of it.

Wow, Ari Mendoza’s kisses. And the way he tasted. And the noises he made.

His parents would probably be home soon, so he pushed his pants all the way off and kept the image of Ari in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. i'm at [isaacfignewton](http://isaacfignewton.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, if you want to say hi or anything.


End file.
